


Love notes to the Devil you know

by Anonymous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Timeline: Varian Lives, Anduin is 19-22 in this do not even start with me, Anduin is in charge here though don't get it twisted, Ball Sucking, Father/Son Incest, Golden shower, Hair Washing, Incest, M/M, Make Outs, Massage, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Piss kink, Post Broken-Shore, Service Submission Kind Of, Submission, This is INCEST people do not fucking read this if you don't like it for the love of god, Watersports, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anduin is VERY good at getting what he wants. He wants Varian very, very badly.******* In the name of all that is holy, please read the fucking tags. *******
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Love notes to the Devil you know

Varian thought he really was beautiful.

The refined lilt of his voice, the sleek form of his body, even the way he held himself as he studied in the courtyard, all betrayed the fact that he had been molded by expert hands his entire life. Varian himself had ensured that Anduin had trained with only the best, his small frame trained to fitness in everything from handling swords, to ancient languages, to general statecraft and social etiquette, but more than anything else Anduin had a talent for getting what he wanted. Unlike all the rest of these things, it was a skill he had mastered entirely alone.

Anduin could dominate a conversation without uttering a single word. He had a perfect grasp of when to bestow a look, or a gesture, or a carefully placed smile. He was stubborn. Clever. Dreadfully serious. But he had a gentleness too, that invited people in and reassured them, that whatever happened he would listen with care. Even Varian could recognize that his compassion and patience was beyond incomparable, and he would have had to be an idiot not to realize this was an asset when it came to negotiation. Varian was unsettled by how easily he could sway even the gravest of wills, leading them along with an understated precision, and the agreements he wrought with his delicate hands were always shaped in the forms he wanted.

As much as Varian valued this, though, it really did make his prettiness all the more… harrowing. As he got older, and his talents became more obvious, even Varian found himself powerless to resist his desires.

It was unfortunate that his desires needed to be so troubling.

At first, he expressed them through little things. Through gestures he wanted to perform that Varian found strange, but could easily accommodate. He would pour Varian water when they ate dinner together. He would help Varian with secure his saddle when they went riding. On one occasion, after a particularly long dinner with representatives from the city of Dalaran, Anduin had attended Varian to his chambers and offered to comb his hair. Varian hadn’t had anyone groom him since Tiffin had died, and found the experience to be profoundly intimate, but it was the kind of intimacy that he wasn’t sure how to process considering Anduin Wrynn was his _son._

It wasn’t as though he could say anything, however. Not when Anduin was standing there so calmly, with a self-assured expression on his face.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long before the small things became larger ones. Anduin would offer to write his correspondence for him. He would polish his armor. He would show up at his chamber with wine and bread, in the early hours when the servants were long asleep. The first time Varian realized that Anduin was manipulating him was when they had gone for a walk along the perimeter of the Keep, and he had allowed the young man to hook their arms together as lovers did while they were strolling. He couldn’t even manage to find the words to say that was _extremely_ inappropriate, not without looking like he was reading too far into things, but he did think it very firmly.

_You are my child, not my consort._

He wasn’t sure though, if he believed this.

Serving him like this did seem to make Anduin uncharacteristically docile. It was strange to see, when they were alone together, how easily that magnificent mind could be yolked by devotion. At first, Varian found himself curious. He wondered how obliging he could be, when he was in that right kind of state. After a while, though, it became a silent thrill. Every time he would ask the youth to do something, he would perform the task without question, and Varian felt his heart squeeze and his balls ache. He hadn’t been doted on like this for years. “Fetch my sword” soon became “help me shave”, and “Help me shave” soon became “Wash my hair while I bathe this evening”. Varian was accustomed to having great power in his daily life, but to now find himself in control of someone in private, someone who was typically so fiercely independent?

Well. It was addictive. Dangerously so. The thrill of knowing this was purely because _Anduin_ wanted it to be this way made it even more exciting, still. Varian didn’t doubt that Anduin could decide against following his orders at any second – he had been known to cross entire oceans of his own volition in spite of instruction not to – and so that he would yield so willingly, so _eagerly,_ to the errands and minor tasks of humdrum days? That was a uniquely enduring and utterly fascinating concept. One Varian didn’t want to analyze too much, in case he revealed the magic that underpinned the logic of it all. He wasn’t sure, exactly, how Anduin had managed to snare him like this, but by the time he realized how deep he was in it was already far too late to get out.

Varian was in love. Not the honest, chaste love of a father for his son, but the awe-filled, aching love of a man who wanted a body pressed against him in his bed. It was abhorrent, really. Completely indecent. But it felt so good on the nights Anduin would sit with him, massaging Varian's back with those healing fingers, and brush slow kisses down his spine.

“Youre good with those magic hands of yours,” Varian told him, and he could sense Anduin smiling serenely as his touch skated the scars on Varian's shoulder blades.

“Some bodies are more receptive than others,” He said pleasantly. “Yours is very, very responsive to the light.”

Probably a good thing. If it wasn’t for that light that Anduin felt affinity for, then Varian would long since be dead.

Varian sat in silence and let him work, the fire in the grate in his bedchamber casting dancing shadows on the walls. The bed was soft, sinking comfortably beneath them. Anduin smelled of soap and sweet perfume – like the incense often burned in the cathedral.

“Does this hurt?” Anduin asked him, letting his touch glide to the small of Varian’s back, and ghost the ridge of a long, knotted scar that arced his hip bone.

“No,” Varian said, quite honestly. The wound had long since mended, and he felt nothing, even as Anduin’s hand walked over his iliac crest and hovered, tentatively, at the side of his stomach. Or no – he did feel a sting of pain. It wasn’t physical pain though, and it wasn’t in his hip. The sensation felt like a needle striking his heart.

Too much touching, then? Or not enough?

“How about now?”

Varian could feel his cock engorging, Anduin’s breath tickling the back of his neck, as those fingers gravitated to the thick line of dark hair trailing below his navel. He set his jaw, and fixed his eyes forward onto the window. His chambers overlooked the lake, on the west side of the Keep.

“No,” he said, though his voice waivered.

And then, Varian wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, they were kissing. He must have twisted around in the spot he was sitting, and pushed the young man back against the pillows. He shoved his tunic up roughly so it bunched in his armpits, and Anduin’s breath came in short, sweet gasps, as Varian sunk his teeth against his neck and his chest and licked all the planes of his body that he wasn’t yet aquainted with. Anduin’s cock, beneath his smallclothes, was hard – Varian could feel the wetness of precum leeching through cotton, could feel him arching up to rut on his hip. Even through their clothing it was good, and hot, and terrible, and Varian almost lost himself completely in the fantasy of taking him. Making him come while he screamed his father's name. 

He caught himself just in time to avoid doing something unforgiveable, though. At least for now.

Anduin seemed bothered, when Varian told him to go, but with a flushed face and a curt bow Anduin pulled his clothes back on and bade him good evening. Varian returned to his bed and stroked his cock to the thought of going down on him. His climax made his legs shake, his chest tighten, and it make it hard to look at him the next day when Anduin caught his eye across the table. Anduin though, seemed to feel no remorse. He shot him a small, knowing smile, and Varian was stunned by the look in those clear blue eyes. The sunlight caught in his hair, a contented smile teased the edges of his thin, pink mouth, and Varian’s jaw almost dropped to the ground in shock when Anduin winked at him.

He winked at him.

The smugness Varian glimpsed there for a moment lit a fire in his belly, but it was replaced immediately by that same sensible look Anduin usually wore to formal, public events and left Varian wondering if it had been his imagination. Daydream or not, Varian wasn’t sure that next time he had his hands on him he would be able to find that restraint again.

He would find that out for certain not two days later.

Anduin and Varian bathed frequently together, of late. The bathing rooms in the Keep were steamy and private, in the style of bathhouses popular in Darnassus, and the heat therein smelled of heady florals and rich resins, and the distant, expensive spices of faraway lands. It was strange to see Anduin so naked, even though he had seen it countless times – the steam cloaked him in a glittering haze, the heat brought a rosy flush to his pale skin. He kept his head bowed, as the slipped into the water, as though he could sense Varian watching him keenly the whole time. The surface of the pool rippled as they gravitated closer, and Anduin naturally ended up reaching for his head, to wash his hair, and Varian could feel his touch across every square inch of him.

It was divine. Sublime. Incredible. The patient caress infused bliss in his nerve endings, and he groaned as pleasure bled slowly down his back. Anduin spilled clean water over his head, combed oil through the ends of his tresses, and when he was done, he pressed against his spine, and massaged the tight muscle at nape of his neck. The only sound in the bathing rooms was the sound of the sconces burning, and the distant breeze that sighed over the city far below.

“Good boy,” Varian told him gently. “That feels wonderful.”

“I’m glad,” Anduin said, dragging a knuckle over a tender knot in between Varian’s shoulders and easing it smooth again. “It’s immensely satisfying to make you feel good, you know.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

They spoke in whispers, even though they were alone. The bubble of closeness between them felt small, and warm, and deep.

“How else would you like to make me feel good?”

“Hm.”

Varian could feel his smile in his voice.

“How would you _like_ me to make you feel good?”

Varian wasn’t sure he could say it aloud, just yet. He sighed, and tilted his head, so Anduin could pinch loose an ache buried in the side of his neck. They sat together a while longer silence, and Anduin stroked him all over as though he hadn’t noticed Varian’s cock was hard like stone and ponding dully. And then, quite suddenly, Varian was aware that he was missing his touch. Anduin had stood up, and was moving towards the edge of the water, and Varian watched in stunned silence as he hauled himself up and padded towards the bench where their towels sat.

“Time to get out?” he asked pleasantly, but Varian couldn’t focus on what he was saying considering how glossy and flushed his bare skin looked, freshly cleaned and dripping wet.

"What?” he asked flatly, deciding in a split second that he just couldn’t contain it any more. He couldn’t. He needed to kiss the man again, as soon as possible, and light help anyone or anything that got in the way of him doing that. He pulled himself out of the pool, and crossed the room in less than three steps. For a moment Anduin's eyes widened in shock, but then he succumbed willingly and hard. He met Varian’s kisses with open mouth, and a long whine of pleasure when he felt Varian's hard flesh pressing on his bare thigh. Varian buttressed him up, against the stone wall beside the chamber door. He slumped back easily, and melted to the floor, where he sat looking up to Varian with wide, tumultuous eyes. They were pleading, and inviting, and far in their depths Varian could see the faintest flicker of cunning. As though he was pulling Varian’s strings on purpose, guiding his hand to deliver what he wanted.

 _Yes,_ Varian thought, _Maybe he thinks he is._

He set his jaw, and seized Anduin’s face. His fingers pressed hard into squishy pink cheeks, Anduin whimpered to be shown such roughness.

“Do you think acting like a whore will make me feel good?” Varian asked. The figure crumpled at his feet shook, but did not answer beyond a flicker of his eyelids. “Do you think you want to use this sweet little mouth to make me moan for you?”

Anduin nodded weakly. Varian felt a flare of lust, twisted with annoyance at how easily Anduin had him under his thumb. It was hard to believe this young man, so starry eyed and small as he looked up at him, could be such an incredible mentalist, yet Varian knew that Anduin really could have anything he wanted. Apparently what he wanted was for Varian to want him, and who was he to try and resist? 

The thought struck him randomly, a ridiculous idea that in the moment, rung ideal. The notion that Anduin should be his – his son, his servant, his lover – had occurred to him in passing more than once, but it had never lingered in his head linger than it took to say stop, that was disgusting. Consequentially, Varian had refused to think of ways to make that possession manifest, but a solution occurred to him now with all the subtlety of a mallet to the head. He might have wondered if it was a thought of his own providence, or one placed there by a trickly little priest, but his cock was far too hard for that now and his rationality had abandoned him.

Varian gripped Anduin’s chin even more firmly, and forced his face upwards. His spare hand groped between his legs, and seized his rigid dick. Pissing with an erection wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do, but decades of morning wood had taught him how. It didn’t take much more than a few seconds, and some intense focus, and the relief of voiding his bladder rose in him – it was tethered to a sense of elation when the stream began to flow.

Anduin seemed surprised at first, loosing a startled little gasp to feel warm liquid trickling over his chest. His eyes, wide and astonished, drilled into Varian’s face, and his lips parted in a confused whimper that dissolved into a moan.

“Dad?” he asked breathily, and the exhilaration of the act reared in Varian again. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, and moved his aim. Anduin’s expression shifted from shock to bliss when hot piss poured onto the side of his face and down his neck.

“Oh, _Fuck._ ”

Varian had never heard him swear before. Had never seen him tremble like this, as he fumbled his hands to touch his wet belly and the trails that warm liquid had left in its wake. Varian could smell himself, robust and healthy and familiar, and Anduin's eyelashes beat like a butterfly flutters its wings as he tipped his head back and opened his mouth in an ecstatic appeal for more.

Heat spread up Varian’s back as his stream began to diminish. The realization of what he was being asked struck him properly.

_Do I dare?_

He figured they had already crossed the proverbial line somewhere, a long way back. He may as well give Anduin what he wanted one more time.

Anduin whined, long and honeyed, to feel Varian’s piss trickle over his lips. Varian couldn’t deny he was disappointed, that he didn’t have any more he could give him, but the idea had come as spontaneously as it was possible for an idea to come, and honestly, he hadn’t even needed to go in the first place. Anduin, at least, seemed content, his expression a picture of serenity even as the trickle slowed to a drip. His eyes opened slowly, and the shine in them was distant. Euphoric. Varian thought he felt his heart quadruple in size – he released his cock and moved his fingers to touch the delicate features of Anduin’s face.

“Now you really do belong to me,” Varian told him lowly. “So I want you to be my fuck toy, if you don’t mind.”

With a weak groan, Anduin nodded. Varian released his chin, and carded his hand through his golden, piss dampened hair. It didn’t take much guidance to bring his face down, his nose pressed gently against the inside of Varian’s legs. The open-mouthed kisses he placed on his thighs left his leg hair wet and shining. It was teasing even as it was fantastic, to feel his mouth wrap around one of his balls and suck. Varian had always been weak for that, for the sensation of a tongue dragging over his sac. He hissed quietly, tightening his grip in Anduin's hair. His erection, which had flagged briefly, returned once again with full force. It twinged when he realized Anduin's shoulder shook, with the tell-tale motion of masturbation. As fucked up as it was, there was nothing he could think of in the universe that was hotter than knowing Anduin was touching himself while sucking on his dick. He watched that arm move as though hypnotized, pleasure coiling behind his cock and spreading through his core. Anduin's mouth was small, and his technique was terrible, but he compensated with a desperation that made the way he choked feel incredible.

Varian tightened the grip in his hair. He rolled his hips slowly, as best he could in this stance, just to feel that throat clench when Anduin gagged and had to pull off to compose himself. He looked like a mess, and sat back as he was Varian could get a glimpse of the flushed little cock he was stroking so eagerly. It looked like it was aching for release, bobbing between slim, pale thighs.

“Look at you,” Varian growled. “messy boy,”

Anduin whimpered and swallowed his cock again. Varian pressed deep into his mouth, and gripped his hair with a domineering hand. The clench of his throat felt so, so good. The vibrations of his gag reflex quivered in all of Varian's nerves. From this angle, Anduin looked angelic, his short blond lashes fanned over flushed cheeks, but when Varian thrust his hips again and his cock jammed into the back of Anduin's throat, those eyes flashed open and revealed watering windows to heaven. The look he was giving was votive, and utterly drunk with pleasure. He choked again and this time when Varian pulled back, he started coughing like he was trying to breathe for the very first time. Thick strings of spit and precum slung between Varian’s cock and his lips.

This was the best kind of pleasure, Varian thought. Messy. Filthy. Shameless. He felt a strange thump of pride, that Anduin clearly shared this opinion, and a rare touch of humbleness over the fact that of all the men and women of Azeroth, Anduin had deigned to do this with him.

It was this thought that caused his balls to tighten, and the sensation was drawn out by a soft, wet tongue teasing the bridge between his foreskin, and his crown. Wetness glistened on Anduin's lips, the flush on his cheeks was grew darker as his arousal reached a peak. Thin strands of gold clung wetly to his cheeks, and distantly Varian was aware of their scents mingling together. He wished more than anything he had drunk more wine at dinner. He would have given anything to piss on him again.

 _What better way to make him mine_?

Varian met his release recalling the act, how he had looked with warm piss dribbling down his cheeks. His hand in Anduin's hair became so tight the blood drained from his knuckles. His orgasm started like a scroll unfurling, and once it began it would not stop – the ecstasy was torturous, and unrelenting.

“S-Swallow,” He gasped, hilting himself in Anduin's mouth, and Anduin moaned around his length as he spilled down the back of his throat. As he settled, he became aware that Anduin was squirming intensely in his grip. Varian released his hair, Anduin pulled back and retched. He was shaking all over and his flush was dark. Sweat and piss glossed his body, reflecting lamplight like a sunset on the waters of a lake.

“Please,” He entreated, his voice cracking, his hand clenching tight around his own cock between his legs. “Tell me I can come.”

“You can come, baby.”

The relief was tangible in everything about him. Even his aura, which was one of those things Varian has never been great at perceiving, seemed to burn brighter as he clutched Varian’s leg and brought himself to finish. The way his moan shook from him made Varian’s knees feel weak, and a bone deep exhaustion cut through the daze that relief had seeded in his heart. He petted Anduin’s crown, more gentle now than he had been a moment earlier, and with an exhausted sound Anduin slouched forward to lean against his legs. Their shaking breathing echoed in the quiet, and Varian was too dizzy to feel horror or even discomfort about what he had just done. He turned his face down, looking to the hunched, vulnerable shape of his beloved child, and the only thing he could think of to say in that moment was the truth.

“Anduin,” he whispered gruffly, stroking his hair back off his face. “You really are beautiful.”

Varian wanted him to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> *I cry into my cereal and have a small mental breakdown while Hillsong United plays in the room next door*


End file.
